<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By My Side by sassenach_on_the_rocks51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869423">By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51'>sassenach_on_the_rocks51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPS</p><p>This is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.</p><p>“Are you not her right hand? Is your loyalty not to her?”<br/>“I have a greater loyalty Bayek of Siwa. And that is to Egypt herself.”<br/>“But Cleopatra is Egypt. You do not agree with the alliance with Rome?”<br/>“I have seen Rome devour other nations whole. I will not stand aside and allow Rome to devour Egypt as well. So, Bayek of Siwa, are you in?”</p><p>The reader had been tasked with bring Bayek of Siwa back into Cleopatra's service. She had no idea she would be bringing him into her heart instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bayek of Siwa x Reader, Bayek/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you not her right hand? Is your loyalty not to her?”<br/>
“I have a greater loyalty Bayek of Siwa. And that is to Egypt herself.”<br/>
“But Cleopatra is Egypt. You do not agree with the alliance with Rome?”<br/>
“I have seen Rome devour other nations whole. I will not stand aside and allow Rome to devour Egypt as well. So, Bayek of Siwa, are you in?”</p><p>Another beautiful day was coming to an end in the city of Alexandria. Though you could only guess how beautiful it was as you yourself had spent the entire day holding court with Cleopatra and the other members of the Royal household. Negotiations with the dignitaries from Rome were still not going as well as you had hoped and more than once, you worried you would have to call for the guards to break up any arguments that might turn physical.</p><p>But at last, after sunset, Cleopatra called an end to it all, and though no progress had been made, everyone was glad it was over for the day. Many were planning to see out more entertaining company after such a tedious meeting. If not for your own plans later, you would have done the same.</p><p>After formally dismissing the other courtiers and giving instructions to one or two others. Cleopatra motioned for you to follow her back to her private quarters. Keeping her eyes forward as the two of you walked down the hall. She kept her voice lowered so that the palace guards keeping watch would not hear.</p><p>“What news of your efforts with Bayek of Siwa?”</p><p>“The work continues Your Majesty. In fact, I am meeting with him again tonight for further discussions.”</p><p>“And just how close are you to having him at our side?” She asked.</p><p>“It’s only a matter of time, Your Majesty. You have my word.”</p><p>“Keep at it until he does. I cannot afford to have him undoing our alliance with Rome.”</p><p>Though you smiled and nodded, you privately noted that he would never agree to work with Cleopatra again, especially not openly, and he swore as such just after he split with his wife, Aya of Alexandria. But the Pharaoh did not need to know that. There was so much that she did not need to know.</p><p>After a polite bow, you watched as the Pharaoh walked into her quarters to be tended to by her other servants. Now that you were free, you started to make you way back to a more private building inside the confines of the palace. You other meeting for the day would take place somewhere less formal, but still just as private. As the Pharaoh’s right hand, you were entitled to an entire building on the compound, one in which your quarters were on the top level while below were several rooms that you used to conduct business.</p><p>The other bit of business did involve the man known as Bayek of Siwa. Months before you had been charged with the task of bringing him back into the service of the Ptolemies. He had not parted with them on good terms before, and even Bayek’s former wife, Aya had left Cleopatra’s service on less than friendly terms.</p><p>You knew from the start that he would never agree to rejoin her service, having been privy to many of the discussions with then. So, you had made a different offer, not one of service to Cleopatra but to you. It had taken some convincing but having explained to Bayek that your loyalty was to Egypt alone and that your goal was to see that Egypt survived, he agreed to work with you.</p><p>You were risking everything working against Cleopatra but the way you saw it, she was not acting in Egypt’s best interests. No matter that the two of you had been close since childhood, no matter that your family had served hers for generations, no matter what you had sworn to her, if she would not act to protect Egypt from the likes of the Romans, you would. And you would not be alone when the time came.</p><p>You had expected that he would be mistrustful from the beginning. But you set about it anyways, working hard to establish at least some level of trust between the two of you by providing him with information that would allow him to undermine the efforts of the Romans.</p><p>There were even times you would procure weapons or supplies that he would need for his missions. The rank you possessed certainly made it easier for you to acquire them, but it also meant that you had to be careful with your explanations, lest word reach the wrong ears.</p><p>It was a lot of work, but it soon began to pay off. Bayek’s manner around you over time became more relaxed, and after several weeks of successful efforts, the two of you began to interact more as friends and less as partners. On several occasions, the conversations between the two of you diverged in such a way that you almost forgot what the two of you were supposed to be doing.</p><p>The more you got to know Bayek, the more you grew to like him. He could be so gentle in one moment and incredibly fierce the next,. More than once you witnessed him stop to help others being harassed by the Romans. Other times you would see him assist a young merchant with finding lost workers, doing all he could to help anyone in need. Bayek took his duties as a Medjay with the utmost seriousness and you could not help but admire his dedication to the people of Egypt.</p><p>Then suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the relationship between the two of you took another shift. It happened during one of your secret meetings with Bayek. The two of you met in one of the nearby temples and had nearly been caught by several Roman centurions who were patrolling about. Knowing that the soldiers would not keep silent about spotting you like this, you and Bayek quickly sought out a hiding place. The only place that could be found was a small corner, hidden away from view. The space was so small that you and Bayek were all but entangled in each other.</p><p>You froze being so close to him like this. This was not something that was supposed to be happening. You were supposed to be working with him, not being so physically close to him that this scent was making you think rather blasphemous thoughts. There was no possible way that the two of you could or would cross that line. You were in service to Pharaoh and he was simply a Medjay. Not to mention you knew his former wife Aya still occupied a large place in his heart. No, this would not be right.</p><p>The longer the two of you remained hidden, the more nervous the both of you became. Not being able to speak aloud lest the two of you be discovered, all you could do was wait until Bayek, who was keeping an eye out could see that the coast was clear. All you could do was wait and do your best not to push him against the wall or order him to do the same to you.</p><p>When it was finally safe enough to come out of your hiding place, you found yourself at a loss of words. You wanted to ask Bayek to stay with you longer. But you also knew that the two of you had risked enough for the night and so you took your leave of him, hoping he had not noticed the flushness of your cheeks. Along the way back to the Palace, you wondered just how you were going to face him the next time. Perhaps it was best to pray to the Gods that Bayek would think nothing of it and the both of you could pretend it did not happen.</p><p>That prayer went unanswered. At the next meeting, the two of you could hardly get any words out to each other at first, the two of you were so nervous. It quickly became apparent to you that Bayek had not forgotten the other night and now the two of you were not sure how to proceed with your work together.</p><p>You offered to call the whole thing off, but to your surprise, Bayek emphatically said no. He wanted to continue what the two of you had built together, and not just the work the two of you had done against the Romans. The way he saw it, the two of you had put in too much effort to back out now and he was not one to leave a job unfinished. Not only that but he had grown to adore you.</p><p>That presented a new problem. Could the two of you continue forward and not let your feelings get in the way? What if Cleopatra or any of the other courtiers were to find out? Several of them had made it clear that they would love to usurp your position.</p><p>“We must be more cautious. She has eyes everywhere.”</p><p>“No. Only the Gods do. And she, beloved, is no God.”</p><p>“And if we are found out?”</p><p>“Then you will have a place with me. You have my word as a Medjay and as a man in love.”</p><p>With his assurance you agreed to move forward. As you did so, you silently prayed to the Gods and Goddesses that the two of you could pull this off and pull it off with your heads intact. But as time passed, things began to change. Things began to appear, things you did not see coming.</p><p>At times, when you least expected it, you would find things that had been left for you in your quarters. Sometimes they were a bundle of beautiful lotus blossoms. Other times, there were bits of poetry written on papyrus, rather descriptive poetry extolling your beauty and your graces. How he managed to get them into your quarters you could only guess, but you suspected he had the help of his pet eagle Senu. She had been seen flying above the palace every time you found a gift in your quarters.</p><p>You had not expected him to be the type to leave such things, but if there was one thing you knew about him, it was that he was not shy about his affections, especially not in private. It was a rare thing to find someone so open, but Bayek of Siwa was a rare man indeed.</p><p>Suddenly, you could hear arguing. Looking around, you saw that near your private quarters, there was something going on. Quickly you rushed over and saw that Bayek was being accosted by several of the Roman soldiers who had been assigned to the palace recently.</p><p>“Guards! Let go of him! I sent for him.” You yelled in a firm tone. Instantly the guards saw you walking towards them backed away from the man. Though the guards hadn’t been in Alexandria long, they had been warned about you the day they had arrived at the palace, warned that you had the Pharaoh’s favor and one word to her from you would lead to them being reassigned to a post far in the desert, away from the pleasures of Alexandria.</p><p>With each man giving a deep bow of the head, all of them walked away and back towards their respective posts, each quietly smarting over not getting to have a bit of a fun with the intruder.</p><p>Your expression remained hard as you looked over the tall, muscular man, garbed in animal skins and several weapons.</p><p>“Bayek of Siwa, please follow me.” You spoke in a formal voice.</p><p>Bayek strode over to you. As you turned to lead him towards the building, he fell into step just behind you. You had to fight the urge to reach behind you and take his hand in yours. Not seeing him for weeks on end had been unbearable and having to maintain the façade even now was draining. Even if the guards were wise enough to not argue with you, there was nothing to stop them from spreading gossip.</p><p>Inside the building on the first floor was one of several rooms that the Pharaoh and you would use to conduct business with the other advisers. The others had retired for the evening and so it would be the perfect place to talk with Bayek. Provided that the others stayed away, there would be no chance of the two of you being disturbed.</p><p>No sooner had you closed the curtains, blocking the rest of the world away, you turned and rushed over to him, quickly jumping into his arms, and planting several passionate kisses on his face.</p><p>The only sounds to be heard for moments were of the two of you moaning into each-others mouths. Bayek held onto you for dear life as the two of you savored the feeling of each other, fearful of letting go again. He had missed you more than he ever expected to.</p><p>Bayek laughed that deep, rumbling laugh of his that always made you feel weak in the knees.  </p><p>“I’ve missed you so.” You murmured as he held you tighter to him. “More than I can ever express.</p><p>“So have I.” Bayek replied truthfully “I am sorry for being away for so long my love.”</p><p>“Were you successful in your efforts?” You asked quietly.</p><p>“I was. The soldiers will be delayed…for several weeks.” Bayek said, a sly smile on his face.</p><p>“Before I forget myself, I am to ask you yet again to join her service.” You said, thinking you might as well get that bit of business out of the way.</p><p>“And you know that the answer will be ‘no’” Bayek noted wryly.</p><p>“I know my love, but I must ask to maintain our cover of secrecy. Her Majesty is under the impression that I am still working to bring you back into her service.”</p><p>“And are you?” Bayek asked curiously.</p><p>“I am, but only so I can have you more often at my side. The nights without you have been too much.” You confessed, holding him tighter. “Especially when I receive word from you. I worry about you so much out there.”</p><p>“You could always leave her service and join with me as a Hidden one. You could be with me always.” Bayek purred as he gathered your hands in his, gripping them gently.</p><p>“You do make a tempting offer.” You answered honestly. It was an offer he had made before an offer you seriously considered. Enough so that you had even prepared papers in secret to give to Cleopatra. But something stopped you and it wasn’t something you could easy toss aside. Your connections to the Ptolemies ran deep and you had yet to find a way to leave her service without endangering others, least of all your family.</p><p>“I hope one day I can. But today isn’t that day. There is still much to be done.” You murmured. Though it was the truth, it was also the only thing keeping you from running away with Bayek right there and then.  “Can we forget about that for tonight? The only thing I wish to think about, is you and me, alone together in my chambers at last.”</p><p>“I can hardly say no to that.”</p><p>Quietly you walked over and opened the curtains, looking outside for any sign of the guards. Seeing none you motioned for Bayek to follow you towards the stairs. As soon as you reached the bottom step, you felt him grab a hold of you, making you gasp in surprise. Carefully Bayek gathered you up in his arms, carrying you up the stairs with ease as if you were his bride.</p><p>Once the two of you reached your quarters down the hall, you pulled loose the sash that held back the curtains. With the two of you hidden away once more, this time more safely, your mouth found his again, kissing him deeper than before. Bayek’s own mouth was just as eager, keeping his lips on yours as he started to carry you over to the bed. But one look at it told him that it wouldn’t hold the both of you. At least not comfortably.</p><p>In the corner he spotted a large sitting area, with a large ornate rug, several lanterns, and a large array of cushions. Plenty comfortable for the two of you. While he carried you over, you were busy trying to loosen and undo all the knots that held his clothing to his perfect body, not caring if they made any noise as they landed on the cold stone floors.</p><p>Bayek could feel you loosening his garments and couldn’t wait to loosen yours. Though yours were less than his, he wanted to take his him removing them. He wanted to savor the sight of every bit of your luscious skin, every gentle curve of your form. He wanted to appreciate every bit of you in the way someone as perfect as you should be.</p><p>Finally reaching the sitting area, he sat you down and brought his hands up to your neck and shoulders. His hands, both strong and gentle felt so wonderous as his fingers found the straps of your garment and started to pull them down. You shivered with delight as you felt him peel the dress off you. With each bit of your form revealed, Bayek placed several kisses along your skin. He stopped just long enough to take each of your breasts in his mouth and suck on them, making your nipples quite hard.</p><p>Your legs felt as if they might give out under you, so you held onto Bayek as he worked his way down your belly. The further down he went, the wetter and stickier your thighs became, so much so that you could smell how aroused you were, and you knew Bayek could as well.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, you felt the garment hit the floor. Now completely naked, apart from your jewels of office, you moved just enough so that the garment could be set aside. Though you were naked, Bayek wasn’t quite there, still having a fair amount of clothing himself from the waist down. Eagerly your reached out to undo the knots tying the garments at his waist while Bayek slipped out of the sandals that protected his feet from the hot Egyptian deserts.</p><p>Once the garments were gone, you could finally see it, his thick, hard member, pulsing with excitement at finally getting to be inside you. You went to play with it, taking it in your hands gently, shivering at the feel of it and of the sounds of Bayek growling with pleasure as you took the measure of him. Bayek was one to make things even and so he took his own hands and massaged your breasts. Your nipples felt even harder between his fingers and Bayek couldn’t resist the urge to take them between his forefingers and thumbs and twist and pull at them.</p><p>So many nights you spent imaging him doing so. So many dreams of him pleasuring you like this and even then, they were nothing compared to the feeling of finally having his hands on you in such a way. Those hands of his, so rough in a fight were so good at pleasuring you that you could hardly believe they belonged to the same man standing before you now.</p><p>“No wonder Aya spoke so well of him.”</p><p>“There are so many ways I wish to have you. I hardly know where to start.” Bayek murmured in his deep, sensual voice as he struggled to keep himself focused; he was enjoying the feeling of your hands so much. Your mind ran rampant knowing that he planned to have you in more than one way and instantly you remembered that night in the temple where he was pressed into you.</p><p>“You could start by pinning me down.”</p><p>“To the wall or to the floor?”</p><p>“Does it matter which one?”</p><p>“Then both it is.”</p><p>With that Bayek let go of your breasts and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in roughly to his body. Reaching under, he picked you up. Quickly you wrapped your arms around his neck, just as he wrapped your legs around his waist. Bayek could instantly feel how dripping wet you were, and his cock throbbed even harder. Quickly he grabbed a hold of himself and guided himself inside you, quickly filling you and making you whimper.</p><p>There was no time to catch your breath as Bayek pushed you up against the ornate wall and thrust hard into you. With nothing to do but hold onto him, you covered him with kisses as he pounded into you with a quick and steady rhythm. Between the moaning, the sounds of skin meeting skin, there was no hiding what was going on and you could care less if all of Egypt heard you.</p><p>Finally getting to be inside you, Bayek could scarcely contain his ecstasy. Knowing that he had you right where he wanted, you at his pleasure was so delightful. Those cold nights in the desert, the thoughts of you were the only thing keeping him truly warm. And now it was finally happening. If only Cleopatra herself knew what Bayek was doing to her right-hand woman, only the Gods could imagine how she would react. Bayek has certainly never expected to fall for you like he had, had even spent weeks fighting against his feelings for you. But it had happened and now here the two of you were.</p><p>As strong as Bayek was, he could feel himself beginning to tire and so he pulled you away from the wall and carefully lowered you onto the cushions. As soon as your head hit the pillows, he resumed his rhythm, placing his arms under you, lowing himself onto you more. He was so large, so heavy you could hardly move away, not that you wanted to. He was all that existed at that moment.</p><p>Just when you thought he couldn’t get any deeper inside you he did, reaching so many parts of you at once, all in such a pleasurable way. With each thrust of his hips, he seemed to feel harder and harder, as if his cock were made of stone. Below you, you could feel the dampness. Bayek had gotten your opening so wet that you knew the rug below you were soaked in your juices.</p><p>He didn’t let up, even as you felt yourself start to cramp up inside. Slowly you felt your insides contracting and throbbing, your breath shortening as you felt your losing more and more control of your body as that sensation, that very intense feeling of pleasure building up inside you faster as faster as Bayek went at you harder than before. He could feel by you gripping him inside that you were about to peak, and he believed in finishing you strongly.</p><p>No words would form, only whimpering and moaning as you felt your body shake beyond control. Bayek remained firmly in place, growling, and moaning in your ears as he pushed you over the edge. You cried out as you fell over into pleasure,, holding onto the only thing you could, Bayek. You dug your fingers into his skin as the throbbing intensified, as each thrust hit harder and harder. It was seemingly impossible, but you felt yourself become even wetter and even as the throbbing started to slow, Bayek still kept going.</p><p>Your whole body felt limp from pleasure. Everything seemed to be hazy, but even through the haze you could feel Bayek still having his way with you. His growls became even deeper as he thrust even more, and soon enough they became more frantic. Bayek couldn’t hold back his own pleasure anymore and giving into it, he filled you with his seed, still thrusting hard as he emptied himself inside. Once it was finally done, Bayek himself felt weak and as best he could, lifted himself off you and onto the cushions next to you.</p><p>You wanted to move over and onto him, but your body still felt so limp. The most strength you could muster was to lift a hand up and gently caress his face. Bayek, though worn, took your hand in his and kissed it.</p><p>“That was needed. “He sighed.</p><p>“Yes it was.”</p><p>“Do you think the guards heard us?’</p><p>“I’ve no doubt someone did.”</p><p>Bayek laughed lightly at that. His laugh made your heart flutter, as it always did.</p><p>Bayek rolled over and pulled you over into his arms again. Once he had a hold of you, he stroked your cheek gently, marveling in your beauty once more. He wanted to tell you of all the ways you inspired him, but he felt that no number of words in that moment could express how he felt towards you now.</p><p>You did not want to break the mood, but you found yourself wondering if Bayek would have to leave. You did not want him to, but there was also the risk of him being caught in your quarters like this. So much could come crashing down if someone saw him. But when would you see him again?</p><p>“Will you.. I mean.. can you stay here tonight? With me?” You asked softly.</p><p>“You want me to?” He asked.</p><p>You nodded in the affirmative.</p><p>“I will have to sneak out at first light.” He spoke. Bayek had observed the guards over time enough to know that his chances of sneaking out in the morning were limited.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” You asked hopefully.</p><p>Bayek pulled you even closer, kissing you deeply. For him, nothing could pull him away from you, not even the Gods.</p><p>“For you beloved, I’ll stay forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>